Polymer films are useful in making a variety of disposable articles because polymer films are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, and can be made to be strong, durable, flexible, soft, and a barrier to aqueous liquids such as water. For example, polymer films are used to make disposal personal care items such as diapers, adult incontinence products, feminine care absorbent products, training pants, and the like. In particular, polymer films are suitable outer covers for personal care items. Polymer films are also useful in making some types of garments and coverings for a variety of articles.
Disposal of used personal care items, garments, and other coverings is a concern. It is normally desirable that such used items be disposed of in a sealed container or immediately taken to a remote waste site because of undesirable odors or unsightliness common in used personal care items and the like. For example, a used infant diaper is desirably quickly disposed and either sealed in a bag or other refuse container or removed to a remote site.
It would be desirable to flush used personal care items and perhaps some types of garments and other coverings down a commode, but for the fact that such items are typically insoluble or non-dispersible in water and result in clogging the commode. Polymer films made with water degradable polymers are possible, but typically do not have the other necessary characteristics such as high strength and durability for use in making personal care items, garments, and other coverings. Accordingly, there is a need for a water degradable polymer film which is also strong and durable.